stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Zie ook: Overleg gebruiker:TahR78/Archief Medelijden Goedzo :) Vergeet trouwens niet dat ik de enige hier ben die aktief is met bureaucraatrechten è :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 18:33 (UTC) :Maar dan ben je nog geen heilige hoor :P sep 3, 2009 18:36 (UTC) Terra Nostra Misschien kun je er beter alleen stoptreinen laten stoppen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 10:09 (UTC) :Martijn heeft bepaald dat de HSL op Noord stopt ;) Het lijkt me ook handiger - de HSL stopt immers maar enkel in de spits op Noord, verder niet ;) sep 4, 2009 10:10 (UTC) Mijn felicitaties voor je bijdragen aan het spoornet. 1 ding nog, er was al een Wikistadse metro :P, met 2 lijnen. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Dankje en weet ik. Maar die lijnen zijn waardeloos, vindt ik dan :P sep 4, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Ik zie u heeft geen vergunning tot het aanleggen van zoveel stations. Laat het zijn. Аnfii sep 4, 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Ik zie jij niet weten minister van transport vergunning hebben voor aanleggen 1000 stations. Laat het zijn en ik laat niet zijn zoals u zegt zijn laat het. sep 4, 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::Dit gaat fout. Ik wil uw vriendelijkheid verzoeken om vreindelijk zijn. Аnfii sep 4, 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::Ik vriendelijk zijn. sep 4, 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::Ik zie dat uw Nederlands nog steeds niet verbetert heeft. Kunt u deze zin spelling als in de spelling van 2006? Аnfii sep 4, 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::Jij praat net zo slecht.. oerkind. sep 4, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::::::Heerlijk. Dit hebben we zó gemist :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::Ik niet. Weetjewat, ik gooi m 11 september op het perron van Civitas Eurodome en zeg hem dat er een gouden sleutel ligt waarmee hij de macht in Libertas krijgt, en dan stuur ik een seriemoordenaar op hem af die hem op het perron duwt als er net een WSE langsgaat. En niemand die het merkt want het station is dicht :D sep 4, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::Iemand is hier geobsedeerd.. --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::::::::Volgens mij is het een diva ;P --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Aaaaaaaah, je hamstercaviamix steekt je huis in brand OWTB! (A) sep 4, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, jóuw moskeehuis al-fēltma'ān :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dat ding was toch lelijk.. sep 4, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Al-Fatman > --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Zeg, imam, je kunt toch niet zomaar 5 x per dag op en neer reizen vanuit CL naar je mosque? Koop nu een huis! :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Staan er 112 burgers in het Rijksregister? Btw heb je een fout gemaakt bij Esdoornheuvels. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:01 (UTC) :Weetik, weetik. sep 5, 2009 10:02 (UTC) ::Bovendien ist der HSL2 en HSL1 niet voor niets. Eerst met de HSL2 naar Oost, dan met HSL1 naar Maple :) Station Molenbeek heeft geen zin, geen hond komt daar xD (of denk jij van wel? het kan hoor..) ::En anders steel ik Rudolf wel. sep 5, 2009 10:04 (UTC) :::Niet nodig, maar waarom koop je geen huis :'( Heb er speciaal een monument en een moskee geplaatst. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:06 (UTC) ::::Heb al teveel huizen >.< sep 5, 2009 10:19 (UTC) Spammer Wanner komt de vervelende Keupke-spammer weer terug? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:32 (UTC) :Weet ik veel? sep 5, 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::Nooit dus? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 12:11 (UTC) :::Ooit. Hoe moet ik het weten, ik ken hem niet. sep 5, 2009 12:52 (UTC) Wikistad undergound Zal ik de kaart maken ? sep 6, 2009 08:35 (UTC) :Dacht dat jij vertrokken was? :? Maar oke, als je een voorstel voor de kaart wil maken, wacht even, ik maak ff de spitslijn af ;) sep 6, 2009 09:07 (UTC) :Btw, je bent goed met de sjablonen bezig! :) KUTGW (keep up the good work)! Ik ga ff stationsartikelen aanmaken. sep 6, 2009 09:11 (UTC) ::Ok, een kaart van de metro maken is niet zo simpel als ik dacht, ik ga wel meer sjablonen maken sep 6, 2009 09:22 (UTC) Ticket "grappigste manier om te reizen" en "stevige muren van glas", maar de toegang tot de bar heeft me echt overtuigd. :P Leuk gedaan, zeg! Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:54 (UTC) :Dank je :) sep 6, 2009 11:57 (UTC) Beurs Waar is de eerste beurs dan? :P sep 7, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Ga je je echt zoveel zorgen maken om de eerste beurs? :S iig, http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/WIKIndex_Foundation, de Libertaanse Beursindex. sep 7, 2009 15:19 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metropool_Wikistad&diff=99357&oldid=99242 --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:34 (UTC) :Ik deel hiermee mede dat Civitas zeker wil meewerken. sep 8, 2009 13:53 (UTC) Spoorlijnen Zou jij, behalve een schematische kaart, ook een kaart met echte afstanden van het Libertaans spoornet kunnen maken? Neem deze [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Blancokaart.PNG kaart] maar over in paint als een soort van ondergrond. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:59 (UTC) :Is goed, ik zal gelijk beginnen ;) sep 8, 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::Goed, heel erg bedankt :) Ik heb hem namelijk nodig voor 1) de Atlas Libertae (mooie schematische kaart trouwens) 2) Andere kaarten, zoals infrastructuur --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:15 (UTC) :::No problem en dankje, ik zal m anders ook gelijk bij de andere spoorkaart zetten als ie af is :D sep 8, 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::Ok, kga nu eten, dus ik log out. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:24 (UTC) Aub F:S Grondwet. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 15:55 (UTC) Vraag Kan iemand zomaar Mama Luigi aanpassen? En er dingen mee doen enzo terwijl ik het ben begonnen? Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 09:57 (UTC) :Eigenlijk wel. sep 11, 2009 10:16 (UTC) .. Blok OT? Apoo banaan sep 11, 2009 18:05 (UTC) :Geen zin in. sep 11, 2009 18:06 (UTC)